UNTITLED
by ayka
Summary: The Xmen are sending Jubilee away to a private school, where later on she joins another team.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters, Marvel does.  
  
Jubilee: 15 yrs. Old (has been with the X-men since she was 10 and then joined Gen-X, who has disbanded already, at 13) is being sent away to a private school.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
*PROLOUGE*  
  
They were sending her away. Again. That's was all that Jubilee could think off as she recalled the conversation she had overheard earlier.  
  
/10 minutes earlier/  
  
'Man it's good to be home.' Jubilee was thinking to herself getting ready to go out skating.  
  
Just as she walked by the Professor's office, she overheard the X-Men's voices that sounded that they were trying to decide on something. And being curious on what they were talking about, she cracked open the door enough so no one would notice.  
  
"Well it's nice to have Jubilee back."  
  
"Yes it is. But the disbandment of Gen-X came at a bad time and she simply cannot stay here at the mansion. Its to dangerous."  
  
"We all agree on that, but where can she go where it will be safe."  
  
"Hmmm, maybe we can send her off to another school."  
  
"We did that already and look at how it turned out."  
  
"Yes we did, but this time we just send her to a private school where she won't have to fight or go on any missions."  
  
"Do you honestly think that Jubes will go for it? I mean look how she reacted the first time you guys told her she was being sent away."  
  
"Yes the child did put up a big fuss."  
  
"Yeah and she had very good arguments on why she shouldn't go. But in the end, we did win."  
  
"And paid the consequences."  
  
"Oh yeah. Jubes didn't speak to any of us until it was time for her to go."  
  
"Those were the most peaceful moments we had in a long time since she moved here."  
  
They all laughed to themselves thinking about that memory.  
  
"So its agreed. It's too dangerous for her to stay here and we send her off to private a school."  
  
Everyone nodded their head in agreement  
  
/PRESENT/  
  
'Wolvie nor Gambit even stood up for me. They just sat there and agreed with them. Not even both of my partners in crime, Bobby and Scooter.' Although no one knew that the X-Men's fearless leader (who she secretly looked up too) had helped her with a handful of her practical jokes and she never would tell Bobby who had.  
  
'How could I be so stupid! I should have seen this sooner! Ever since I came here, I let my guard down thinking I finally found a home and a family. But nooooo. They don't even want me around. They probably never did. Hell. They never even wrote or called the whole time I was with Gen-X, even though they promised they would' Jubilee thought angrily to herself and then recalled what Bastion had told her when he held her captive.  
  
'Never thought I ever consider what HE ever told me. Boy, maybe he was right. At least one person, all though a scum, had the decency to tell me the truth. Fine. Whatever. They want to send me away, then they get no fight from me whatsoever.' Jubilee said to herself with confidence and then headed out the door to go skating as she had planned.  
  
Right before she left, she was stop.  
  
"Darlin, don't be out for too long. We need to talk to ya about something before dinner."  
  
"Yeah sure, Logan." Was all she said to him and left.  
  
'Logan?!' Was what Wolverine could think off for the moment, a little shock, but just shrugged it off thinking he miss heard her.  
  
/5 hours later/  
  
"Where is that girl. I told her we needed to talk to her before dinner."  
  
"Calm down Logan. I'm sure she just lost track of time." Storm told Wolverine.  
  
"Ororo is right. She will be here in a sec." Scott said, who was beside Ororo.  
  
"Yeah, mon ami. You know how the petite be once she goes out to skate." Gambit who happened to walk into the foyer along with Bobby.  
  
"Yeah. Jubes could spend hours just skating."  
  
Just then, the door open and in came in the residents firecracker (ignoring everyone and just headed for the stairs, sat down and started taking off her skates.)  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey guys. Well I'm going up to my room and take a shower."  
  
Before she could continue to go up to her room, she was stop.  
  
"Wait. Where have you been Jubilee. Didn't Logan tell you we had something to talk to you about?" Scott said to her.  
  
"Ummm, could you be more specific in where I was? Cause that could, like, take a while. And yes, Logan did tell me you guys had something to tell me but I'm sure whatever it is can wait for a few more minutes until I take a shower. I really stink."  
  
"You do kinda off reek, Jubes."  
  
"Shut it Bobby. Don't need your help." She said in a cool manner and continued to go up to her room.  
  
And no one even notice that she called Logan by his first name instead of Wolvie.  
  
/5 minutes later, showered and all, in the Professor's office/  
  
"Okay you guys. Here I am. What's up?" Jubilee said not really caring because she knew what they were going to tell her.  
  
"Well Jubilation. We know its been hard for you ever since Gen-X disbanded. And you know that we all love very much." Xavier told her  
  
'Yeah. Sure you do.' She thought, keeping her mental shields high so no one would hear her thoughts but not to high to alert them.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Well, you see, At this moment its to dangerous for you to stay here with us. And we all agreed on sending you to a private school, but not an all girls school, a co-ed one, where you won't have to fight or go on any missions." Emma Frost told her.  
  
"Yeah. That's all you wanted to tell me. That you want to send me away to a private school? That's fine with me. So if I may be excuse, some friends of mine are about to pick me up."  
  
"Jubilee, are you sure you are okay with this? We can talk this some more over dinner." Jean told her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay with this." Just then they all heard a car honking outside the mansion. "Now I really have to go. See ya guys later."  
  
"Wait. What about dinner?"  
  
'Jeez. Can't they take the hint.'  
  
"Where do you think I'm going?" Another honk was heard. "SO, if you don't mind, I think I made them wait long enough. Bye." She said all of this with her usual cheerful, carefree style and left.  
  
"Have fun pe'tit."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
REVEIW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, Marvel does.

Summary: Jubilee has already graduated after being in Applegate private school (made the school up) for one year. She is now 16 and has a full scholarship at New York University.

Chapter 1

(Friday night)

'Dear Diary,

Who knew college life can be so hard. Well its not that hard, but I like to think to myself that it is. I haven't had contact with the X-Men since they dropped me off at Applegate. Go figure that the teachers there actually noticed that I had more potential than I was putting on. They made me take a few tests and I'd aced all of them. They put me in the 12th grade, but I asked them not to tell the Professor or anyone else until I was ready to do that myself. Well the day came of my graduation. I sent everyone an invitation to attend my graduation, but no one ever showed up. I wasn't to surprised. Why should I have been? I wasn't exactly expecting them to show up. They didn't write or called the entire time I was there. That didn't surprise me either. I spent my holidays with some friends and their families. They made me feel like I had a family. They didn't care if I was a mutant, the whole school knew that I was a mutant but they treated me like I was normal. No one looked at me with fear, that made me feel great in the inside. My friend's, Mark, June and Kevin, parents came to my graduation and then throw me a graduation party. That was the most fun I have had in ages. They made me promise to keep in contact with them cause I if I didn't then they will come hunting for me. I guess in a way they are my family. The only one that I have. Well it's late and I want to get up early enough to do some shopping. So night diary.'

Jubilee then turned closed her diary and went to sleep, not thinking about what the following day was about to bring.

(Saturday 11 a.m.)

' Great. This is just great. I haven't being shopping in a while and no trouble coming my way. Hope today stays like this. Nice and Sunny.' Jubilee then stopped at a store looking into the shop when she heard some familiar voices.

"Yo Gumbo. Think Ororo is going to like our present?" Bobby Drake asked of his friend.

" I think that the chere will like it. Now come on, we be late in meeting up with the others for lunch an' you know how Rogue be mad when one is late."

"Yeah. She'll think that you were hitting on girls again. Which you were."

"It's in gambit's nature to hit on them, which you will not tell her that I was. Non?"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, at a price."

Jubilee notice that they were heading in her direction and quickly put her black shades back on and faced the store window once again.

'Man, just when I think I'm having a great day, something always happens. Why do they have to be here now! Couldn't pick a better day to go shopping huh Lee. Just stay clam and they won't notice you. ' Jubilee said to herself waiting for Gambit and Bobby to pass by.

Once they did pass by her, Jubilee let out the air that she was holding and decided to investigate who else was with them before doing anymore shopping.

"Bobby! Gambit! Over here."

Jubilee heard yet another familiar voice and noticed that it was the voice of Paige Guthrie.

"Hey good-looking. Saving a sit just for me? How sweet."

"Cut it out Bobby. Ya know that sit is for Warren."

"Aww come on. What do you see in Warren that you don't see in me?" Bobby asked Paige playfully.

"That's easy. I'm handsome, have great looking hair, good manners and on top of that I'm rich." Warren said carrying a tray full of food.

"And a great kisser."

"So it's the money then."

Everyone at the table, who included Bobby, Gambit, Paige, Warren, Rouge, and Bishop, started to laugh.

"Now sug, don't feel so bad. I'm sure that you'll find someone soon enough." Rouge told Bobby.

"For your information Rouge I already found someone. She just happens to be in Paris at the moment."

"Oh yes. How is Monet doing? I'm sure she don't like that you be flirting with others, especially one of her friends." Gambit asked his friend.

"Yes Robert. Monet seems like the jealous type." Bishop said.

"Nah. She isn't. Sides if she were then my mind probably be all messed up by now. Telepaths can do that you know."

For some strange reason Bishop looked up and noticed that someone was watching them, but didn't say anything. He just excused himself from the table saying that he had to use the bathroom, but went straight where Jubilee was.

'Oh no. Bishop is heading my way.' Jubilee then went into a nearby store acting as if nothing was wrong. But Bishop noticed the teenager going into the store and followed in.

Looking around, Bishop finally spotted the teenager by the music section, still wearing her black shades and went up to her.

"My telling me why you were spying on my friends just now?"

"I wasn't spying. I was merely looking around and notice your group. Now leave me alone." Jubilee said in low warning manner.

"Jubilation?! Is that you?"

Jubilee didn't answer; she just merely turned and walked away. Bishop followed her all the way outside the mall.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Jubilee said, turning around to face Bishop.

"Yes. But did you honestly believe that I would? What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your concern Bishop."

"Of course it is. When the youngest member of the x-men is out on her own in New York City..."

"I'm not an x-men anymore Bishop. And I can take perfectly care of myself. I have being so for the past two months and all of my life. So leave me be." Jubilee went to halt a taxi, but bishop stopped her from getting in.

"Your not going anywhere Jubilation until you answer my questions." Bishop said in a tine that was both caring and worried, which Jubilee noticed.

"Alright. But not here. They can come out anytime and see me. Lets go into that coffee shop across the street."

"I'll have a mocha with extra foam please." Jubilee ordered once at the said shop and sat down across from Bishop. "So ask what you were going to ask. Doesn't mean I'm going to answer."

"Very well. Why are you here?"

"Not going to answer, at least not yet. So next question."

"Very well, I'll come back to it later. Why didn't you want us to see you or why didn't you come and say hello? I'm sure they would have been glad to see you."

"Well, I was just waiting for you guys to leave so I can continue with my shopping and seeing that you all were having such a great time I didn't want to spoil it."

Bishop looked at her and knew that she wasn't telling a lie. But still wondering why she was avoiding the others.

"Anything else? Can I leave now?"

"No, not yet. Jubilation I thought you were supposed to be at a private school, at least that's what the others told me."

"Yeah. At Applegate. Listen I know I can trust you so don't tell the others. Please?" Jubilee said in a pleading voice.

"Very well. You have my word."

"The same year I entered Applegate was the same year I graduated from there. I was valedictorian. I then applied here at the University and got a full scholarship and live in the dorms. That's why I'm here."

"Why didn't you inform the others of your success?"

"I did. I sent them an invitation to my graduation. No one showed up. I wasn't surprised about that either. But my friends and their families showed and threw me a nice party." Jubilee added smiling at that thought.

"I'm sorry we weren't there on your big day."

"No biggie. I wasn't expecting none of you guys to show up. Listen, I have to go. Or I'll be late for work. It was nice seeing you again Bishop." Jubilee got up, hugged Bishop and paid the waitress.

"Oh and make sure you get rid of my scent. Don't want Logan to smell me on you."

"Take care and I'll keep in contact with you Jubilation."

"Right."

'I can't believe them! Paige and Monet are part of the team. They're just three years older than me and they get to join! Chill J. You've gone on with your life. You have a pretty good job here the at the Daily Bugle working on their website and having your own editorial for teenage advice. Yeah, whoever said Jameson couldn't see talent in people was wrong. Good thing he had agreed not to use my real name on it. Life couldn't be better.'

"Hey, I'm looking for the person who's in charge of the website. Anyone seen her?"

"Yeah, over her bub. What can I do for you?" Jubilee then turned around and saw the familiar face of Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man.

"Jubilee?! What on earth are you doing here?"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, Marvel does.

Summary: Jubilee has already graduated after being in Applegate private school (made the school up) for one year. She is now 16 and has a full scholarship at New York University and is working for the Daily Bugle.

* * *

"Peter Parker. What a lovely surprise." Was the first thing that came out of Jubilee's mouth.

"Yeah same here." Peter told her smiling and pulled a seat to sit across from her. He asked the same question he had asked her earlier in a somewhat serious tone, "So what are you doing here?"

Jubilee smiled sweetly at him and answered, "Well I work here. But what are you doing here?" Jubilee knew very well that Peter worked here way before she took the job and also knew that that one day they will bump into each other.

She just didn't anticipate that it will be this soon.

Peter shrugged, "The same reason you are. Can't believe that Jameson hired someone as young as you though." Peter said even though he wasn't that much older than her.

Peter did sense that that today wasn't exactly going smoothly for Jubilee, so he decided not to probe any further just yet.

"So you're in charge of the website? Huh. Guess they weren't kidding when they told me that Jameson hired a smart-ass kid." Peter smiled at her knowing that she hated being called a kid, but didn't mind being called a smart-ass.

"I'm not a kid." She replied angrily, but knew he was just trying to rile her up. "So what did you want anyways?"

"Jameson wants these pictures of Spider-Man and the Rhino fighting put up instead of the ones you have." Peter said, handing her an envelope that contained the pictures.

Jubilee quickly looked through them and picked out the ones the she liked.

"HEY JIM! SCAN THESE IN AND REPLACE THEM WITH THE ONES YOU PUT UP EARLIER." Jubilee yelled across the room and tossing them to someone that looked like he was in late twenties.

"SURE THING LEE. ANYTHING ELSE?" Jim yelled back.

Jubilee looked over to where Peter was sitting and he shook his head no.

"NOPE. AT LEAST NOT AT THE MOMENT."

"RIGHT LEE." Jim said knowing that Jameson always wanted something changed or added.

"So how is our friendly neighborhood spider doing these days? Doesn't he get mad at all for all the great pictures you take of him?"

Peter gave a small chuckle at this. "He's doing great. Although he did threaten me once about taking pictures of him, but that was a clone." Peter quickly added, "Long story," when Jubilee gave him a strange look.

"Yeah. Gotcha. So need anything else? I still got a column to turn in."

"A column?"

"Yup. A teen advice column to be exact. Still have a few to answer for tomorrow's paper.

"Wow, you've been here how long and you already have your own column. Jameson must really like you."

Jubilee couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

"Nah. I just turned in some examples of my work I did when I was in high school and didn't tell him that or my age. Mr. Jameson liked them, printed them and got quite a few responses. So he hired me."

"And as being in charge of the Bugle's website design?"

"I fixed the site once when it crashed and added some ideas of my own. Jameson liked them and found out that they were mine and wouldn't take no for an answer. And here I am, trying to keep up with the website, although I just let everyone do their own thing and only make certain changes when I need to, write my column, and keep up with my school work. But now if you don't mind, I got to finish this column before Jameson comes down on me."

"Right. Sorry didn't mean to keep you. We'll catch up later." Peter said getting up from his seat to leave, but Jubilee quickly stops him.

"Peter wait. If you don't mind, don't contact any of _**our friends**_ about this. Please," Jubilee pleaded of him.

Peter looked at her confused why she would ask him of this. Unless…

"Alright. I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise.** BUT** we will catch up later, RIGHT?"

"Of course we will. I promise."

Satisfied with her answer, Peter left.

As Jubilee turned back to face her computer to continue to work she couldn't help but wonder, _'Who else am I going to run into today?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to Marvel. **

This couldn't be the worst day ever!

First Bishop.

Then Parker.

And now Captain America.

The world is out to get me. Why me? Sure I pulled a few pranks in the past, but really I have been good as of late.

Yeah, I know. All the signs were showing that today wasn't my day, but did I listen?

Nooooooo. I just had to finish my work early so Jameson could let me take off early and avoid Parker for the time being.

And then I foolishly decided to finish my shopping from this morning, instead of saving it for another day.

And now here I am.

Being held hostage by a crazed lunatic who is being chased by Cap.

Oh, did I forget to mention that this crazed lunatic happens to be a mutant that flies?

Yes he can fly AND is holding me up several feet in the air. So lets say if he decided to drop me, then it might mean my death. THAT's how high up I am.

I could fight this Manic off if I wasn't being dangled in the air like some type of rag doll. I know all the training I've been through should have prevented this from happening, but hey I was so proud of myself for finishing rather early at work today, that I paid no attention whatsoever when the Manic decided to use me as a hostage.

Now being who I am, I make things more interesting.

How?

By acting like I'm scared out of my wits and adding more boost to the Manic ego.

Meanwhile, Cap already saw who I am and is really trying hard not to laugh. You know acting all serious and telling me to calm down and for the Manic to release his hostage.

Yeah that's really going to work Cap.

The Manic threatens to drop me if they don't let him go.

And I act even more scared.

I really have to take this situation more seriously. But I can't.

Whoa. Wait just a minute.

Are those news crews getting their equipment ready?

Now really, I can't let them broadcast this event. Now can I?

I mean I look terrible.

Oh and the fact certain people I know love watching the news.

So I send a few of my paffs down to fry their equipment. Of course I make sure no one notices. I'm not that reckless.

And when I looked back at Cap, he made a gesture to me to blind the Manic.

Oh, was he out of his mind or was I reading him wrong?

Nope I read the gesture correctly. That would mean the Manic would drop me. Cap is defiantly out of his mind.

Oh well, what do I have to loose (besides my life, of course).

I blind the Manic.

Next thing I know it I'm falling.

But not for very long. Someone just grabbed me.

I know who it is already, but just to make sure I look up to see who my knight in shining armor is.

Damn.

Here I thought I was rid of him for the day. But nope my hero just happens to be Spiderman.

He then swings over to what looks like an abandon building and tells me to wait here.

Yeah, like I'm going wait around for him.

So I look around to make my escape.

No such luck.

There is no access to the roof of this building, well there used to be but not no more. And the fire escapes were also no more. And the building was too high up to jump off and far away from other buildings for me to jump to.

Oh he is smart. Knew that I would try to escape, so he decided to pick out a building he knew there was no way off without his help. What an ass.

Oh well. Might as sit here and wait.

Hmm… wonder if he'll bring Cap with him.

As I sit here waiting, rather patiently I might add, I just remembered what I was doing before the Manic took me hostage and looked around.

"Where are my bags?"


End file.
